Yes, Kate, there is a Santa Claus
by mtb289
Summary: The holidays are upon our couple, Castle loves all the festivities, Kate hates them, they remind her of her mother's death and brings her nothing but pain. Until one day, Kate is injured in a car accident and is for by strangers...This kindness changes her...Melts her Grinch heart...enjoy..its a one shot...Complete...Happy Holidays


_**I loved Secret Santa...for me a nearly perfect episode...got me thinking about the holidays and what they mean to each of us...This story is forall my friends...**_

_**But is dedicated to a very special group of five marvelous women...we met because of Castle, and have become great friends...laughing, sharing, spending time together, though we are miles apart...a connection of the heart...before I get "sappy" I will close with one of my favorite lines from "Its a wonderful life"..."Remember no man is a failure who has friends"...**_

_**Hope you enjoy...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Melody**_

The intensity of the Christmas festivities was getting on her nerves. Why was everyone in such a good mood? The amount of Christmas decorations was blinding, the lights, the bright colors, the tinsel, the precinct looked like a damn carnival and the smell of cinnamon was overpowering.

She had a nagging headache and was tired, there hadn't been any homicides in days, but they were drowning in nuisance cases, petty robberies, break ins, car jackings. This time of year always brought out the worst in people, she never understood why people were so intent in celebrating the holidays, for her it only reminded her of the worst time in her life.

Castle and she had fought during their case of the murdered Santa. He insisted Santa or at least the spirit of Santa existed and should be celebrated. She assured him it was nothing but a myth and she would not be a part of it. Following their latest disagreement, Castle decided to give her some time without him.

"Beckett, I have some errands to run, how about I figure out something for dinner? And see you later."

He looked around, saw they were by themselves, gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and left. She was relieved, she needed some space from her partner.

To top it off Castle was so excited about every part of the holidays, he wanted to look at every set of lights, listen to every carol, eat every morsel of holiday food. She loved him dearly, but this was going to be a true test of her devotion to him.

She understood this was their first Christmas together, but she had never paid much attention to his Holiday obsession. He teased her unmercifully about her lack of holiday spirit, he called her the Grinch, Ms. Scrooge, every negative icon of the holiday. She desperately wanted this time of year to be over, since the day her mother died she hated holiday merriment.

Castle understood her dilemma, he tried to help her work through this, he had toned down his enthusiasm, he concentrated on showing her the beauty of Christmas, the meaning of love, of giving, of sharing. To no one's surprise, she was being obstinate, set in her beliefs. With her being a cop she only saw the bad side of life, she had come to believe that most people had an angle, long ago she had given up on believing in good Samaritans.

The longer she worked on the reports, the more irritated and crankier she became. When her phone rang, alerting her to a possible crime, she gladly accepted the case, anything to escape the precinct.

As she left the precinct, everyone was tied up or busy with celebrations and she decided she could handle the compliant by herself. She grabbed her coat and headed towards her cruiser. The weather had taken a turn for the worse, freezing rain mixed with snow was falling rapidly, the streets were getting treacherous, cars were sliding everywhere.

She still had two blocks before she reached the crime scene, she pulled her car to a curbside slot and decided to proceed on foot. Kate had her head down, protecting herself from direct snow in the face, she had left her scarf in her car, she decided to sidestep a puddle and hop around it.

She didn't notice the out of control car until right before impact. The car slid into her right side, flipping her into the windshield, her body bounced off of the hood and rolled to the pavement.

Kate immediately felt pain everywhere, she couldn't pinpoint specific injured areas, she was disoriented and could feel herself going in and out of consciousness with blood dripping into her eyes from the impact.

Within minutes, she felt a number of gentle hands moving her. One street vendor laid out a large tarp so her body could be placed on something dry. Several umbrellas and covers were placed over her to protect her from the weather. Kate started shivering and a warm coat was placed over her. The pain and dizziness made it impossible for her to keep her eyes open or focused and her disorientation prevented her from being able to express herself.

She was drifting in and out, when she heard a kind, gentle voice ask her name.

"Kate...I'm ..a ...Cop..." She whispered. She cracked her eyes open and saw a older woman with white hair and deep blue eyes smiling down at her and somehow she felt safe. Her jacket was gently opened and her gun was expertly removed.

"No...". She attempted to stop the hands, but was too weak to prevent it.

"It's okay, my dear. We removed it so nothing would happen to it."

Though her daze, she spied an older gentleman with a white beard come into her vision.

"I've got it, the safety's in place. Don't worry."

"We called 911 and an ambulance is on it's way." A different man announced.

"Castle, call...him". Kate mumbled to no one in particular.

"We'll take care of you, Kate, you'll be fine."

The woman's words along with stroking Kate's hand dulled the pain, she was no longer frightened and let her mind drift.

"Detective Beckett." Kate squinted, looking up at the voice, she was starting to hurt everywhere.

"Hastings." She whispered, while her new protector continued to squeeze her hand and comfort her.

The ambulance and medics had arrived, they efficiently started an IV on Kate, the bystanders helped them place her on a backboard and she was strapped down, an oxygen mask was attached and a c-collar placed around her neck. Kate began to struggle, panic rising in her but quickly stopped when the older woman got close to Kate's face.

"It's Okay Kate, they're going to take you to the hospital. We called Castle, he'll meet you there." She felt one last squeeze of her hand before she was engulfed in darkness.

Kate began to move around, small moans of pain came from her lips, she couldn't get her eyes open, her head was pounding and she tried to sit up. Her progress was halted by a large firm hand.

"Hey, love. Relax."

She turned her head to the voice and squinted one eye open, she was still dizzy, but recognized the voice.

"Hey." Her voice hoarse, dry. "Thirsty." Rick stood up and placed the straw between her lips.

"Drink, slowly." She took several sips, sighed, asked him what happened but returned to sleep before he explained.

Rick had been terrified when he received the call from a Christopher Jones notifying him that Kate had been hit by a car, he took a cab to the hospital, paid an exorbitant fee for the cab to hurry and actually arrived prior to the ambulance. He also had alerted Espo and Ryan, so all three men were at the ambulance entrance when the door opened and the stretcher carrying Kate appeared.

Castle was bouncing with anxiety as he rushed to her side, she looked so pale and fragile, unconscious, blood seeping out of a head wound that had been wrapped, his heart broke for his partner.

The medical team examined her, indicated she was lucky, but still had multiple injuries. She had a hairline fractured skull with a resulting concussion, some broken ribs, a cracked pelvis, a fractured wrist and ankle as well as numerous lacerations and bruises all over her body.

He sat by her bed as she went in and out of consciousness for a number of hours. His family and their friends had joined him as they waited. The Doctors had told them her sleeping was common with her type of injuries and not to be alarmed.

Castle held her hand tightly wanting to pick her up and take her home, but knew that would have to wait.

At one point, Kate mumbled something about seeing Santa Claus and his wife and how they cared for her. She talked about how kind they had been, how they made her feel secure, unafraid. Rick smiled at her, kissed her forehead and shushed her with loving words as she drifted back to sleep.

The next couple of days in the hospital found Kate mostly sleeping, but she continued to talk about Santa Claus and the gentle woman with him. At one point she became agitated because no one believed her story.

"Rick, if it hadn't been for them, I would have lost it. I'm telling you, they protected me. It's the first time since my mom died that I felt protected by strangers. Why won't you believe me?" Tears falling down her face, Rick kissed them away.

"Kate, it's okay, you hit your head hard. It's Christmastime, it's been stressful for you. You're still the perfect Grinch, you won't lose your title." He hugged her carefully.

"Backup, you don't believe me. All of those people were really good to me, They laid me on one of the vendors tarps, covered me up when I started shivering and kept the snow off of me. Santa even took my gun to protect it. These people didn't know me." Her face was pinched as flashes of the accident returned, she was overwhelmed by the strangers' kindness, maybe there were Good Samaritans in the world after all.

She ran her uninjured arm over her head, through her hair. She noticed it was void of the blood from her lacerations.

"Rick, did you wash my hair? It's smells clean and the blood is gone."

"While I would love to say yes, If I had done it we would have both been soaked. No, a couple of your nurses asked me to bring in your shampoo and stuff, they washed your hair while you were sleeping, their technique was pretty interesting. They also were diligent in removing all the blood from your body and under your fingernails. They've taken wonderful care of you."

"That's unbelievable." She was stunned by the attention and thoughtfulness of the staff.

"The nurses even put your favorite lotion on you. Every time I tried you groaned and moved away as if I hurt you. See people can be nice, not everyone has an angle.

"

"You trying to make a point, writer boy. Cause you're pissing me off." Kate was beginning to get antsy, cranky. "I want to go home."

"Well, the Doctor said I could take you home today, You Interested?"

"Absolutely, let's go." Kate started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but a wave of dizziness and pain swept over her, forcing her to lay back down.

"How did that work for you, smart ass?" Rick knew he was going to be in trouble, but didn't care, she was so reckless, impatient.

"Okay, you made your point, now help me up." Kate's mouth was set, her brows furrowed, while the nurses had helped her up during the day, this was the first time she had been on her own. They were both a little hesitant, neither was sure how to proceed.

They became stuck not sure what to do next, when one of her nurses, Evelyn, came in. She chuckled at them, promptly intervened, and demonstrated how do get her out of bed with minimal discomfort. They all laughed as they realized using the correct technique was the key to success.

Evelyn went over the discharge instructions, her return appointments, the list of delivered equipment and various medications. She reiterated that there was to be minimal walking, standing only for transfers.

They made sure Kate was dressed warm, despite the casts and headed out. While she would not admit it, she was already tired and ready to lie down. Evelyn came by to wish her the best and thank her for the thoughtful gifts the nursing staff had been given, explaining they were rarely given such presents.

Kate was at a loss to respond since she had no idea what Evelyn was referring to, but nodded appropriately, she would discover later that Rick had given the staff the "Rolls Royce" of expresso machines complete with a years supply of expresso beans.

Once in the car, the sun was beginning to set and Kate asked that they drive by Rockefeller Center to see the tree. Castle looked at his detective skeptically, but shrugged his shoulders and agreed. The driver had some Christmas music playing, Rick leaned forward to tell him to turn it off, but Kate tugged his arm and said she liked it.

As they passed the various lights and window displays, Kate was smiling, making comments, pulling on his hand, humming, even though he could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Detective, you know the grinch, the one with the tiny tiny heart, the bah humbug Ms Scrooge. I'm at a loss to explain this change." Rick was teasing Kate, but secretly was thrilled at the change in her.

"I don't know, I just feel as if I've been given a second chance at capturing the Christmas spirit. Like Scrooge after he was visited by the three ghosts. Life is too short, Christmas is not about the ...oh you know what I mean, don't give me a bad time." He could tell how profoundly she was affected, changed, though he hated she had been injured, he was thankful for her revelation.

By the time they arrived at the loft, she was very uncomfortable, her head was throbbing as were her various injuries and she struggled not to cry from the exhaustion. Rick came around to help Kate from the car. Once she was up right, her body started trembling and she stared up at Castle

"I'm really tired, Rick."

"I know, love." He kissed her temple and picked her up, carefully avoiding her injured areas. He didn't even ask her where she wanted to go, carrying her directly to their bedroom, he lowered her to her side of the bed. As he laid her down, she was already drifting to sleep, he meticulously removed her clothes, got a nightshirt in place and tucked her in with multiple pillows supporting her injured areas.

He was quick to join her, he had missed lying next to her.

"Santa and Mrs Claus saved me, Castle. I know it." Her tone adamant as she settled into sleep.

"Sure, love, sure."

The next morning, Kate was awake before Castle, he was sleeping so soundly, she decided she could get herself to the bathroom. She plotted her route, before starting out, took a breath and pushed off. She realized she needed to lean on the furniture on the left side of the room, while she avoided putting too much weight on her fractured ankle and pelvis.

This was turning into a lot of effort, she just wanted to pee and brush her teeth, she snorted in disgust as her progress was painfully slow. She felt Rick's presence behind her, "I didn't want to wake you, sorry."

"What did they tell you about walking?" Rick muttered in her ear.

"Ummm, I can't remember." She was biting her lip, trying to lie.

"Well, I didn't hit my head, I remember. They said for you not to put weight on your legs, except to transfer. You have a cracked pelvis as well as ligament damage and a broken ankle. Your memory getting better, hum?"

"No, nothing." Kate pursed her lips, scowled, tilted her head as she tried to feign innocence.

"Though, now that you brought it up, I could use a ride, I gotta pee." She announced chagrined.

He tilted in, kissed her chin and picked her up.

"Ah, could we hurry it up? I really gotta pee now."

After they had finished, Rick helped Kate get cleaned up and dressed in her sweats and big t-shirt.

"Wanna lay on the couch?" Kate nodded, after he deposited her, Rick left and came back with pain pills and orange juice.

"Yeah no, not interested." Kate pushed the pills away. Rick turned her hand over and placed the pills in her hand.

"The doctors were firm about this, do not push me, Okay?"

"Fine." She popped them in her mouth, gave him a forced smile. "Satisfied?"

"Immensely. What do you want to do? A movie?"

"Sure surprise me."

"You sure. You want to watch your name sake, the Grinch or ?"

"Okay." She started to chuckle, but stopped when it hurt her ribs.

Before Rick started the movie, he returned with breakfast and coffee. Kate was sipping her coffee and looked at Rick.

"Castle, I know I'm different since my accident. I've hated the holidays, the commercialism, the memories of my mom's death defining me, I resented what I believed was the selfishness of people, everyone in it for themselves. Then, I got hit by the car."

"I was so out of it, scared. I really thought I was dying, everything hurt so bad. Then people gathered round me, took care of me, no one knew me, why should they care?

This woman was so kind so gentle, her touch calmed me. The look in her eye...It was eery. She was with this man who had a white beard. I know I was out of it, but, Rick their concern for me, their look of love, it melted my grinch heart. I know I'm crazy, but I thought they were Santa Claus and Mrs Claus. I...oh never mind."

"When did I become such a frigging marshmallow?" Her arms now covering her face as she shook her head.

"Kate, you will always be a hard ass Detective, relax. I'm sure once you arrest someone you'll feel better." He was chuckling, his eyes full of love for this woman.

She uncovered her face and gave him the Beckett death glare.

"See, there she is, Detective Bad ass."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that afternoon, Kate was dozing on the couch, when he nuzzled her ear.

"Wake up, love, we have company coming."

"Seriously, I don't want company, tell them no." She settled down to go back to sleep, but Rick was persistent.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Castle went to answer it. Espo and Ryan came in and behind them was an older couple. Kate recognized them immediately, they were the ones who had helped her.

Rick ushered them in and over to the couch. Kate was so touched, emotional, she was speechless.

Castle did the introductions.

"Kate, this is Mr and Mrs Jones, excuse me Cathy and Chris. You remember them?."

"Yes, of course, come in. How did you find me?" Kate put her good hand out to reach for the couple and moved to sit up more, gritting her teeth in the process. Castle and the boys brought chairs so the couple could be close to Kate.

The couple sat down and Cathy leaned forward so she could touch Kate. She patted her cheek and squeezed her hand. Rick hadn't seen his Detective this relaxed in days.

"You look much better. The boys told me about your injuries, but you'll be okay in time. I was really worried, you looked so scared and alone, lying there in the street."

The two women were totally focused on each other, drinking in their unspoken feelings for each other, both had tears in their eyes.

"Cathy, I can't tell you how much...what you did for me...the kindness..." Kate was choked with emotion, she looked to Castle for support.

"We returned home, but we couldn't get you out of our heads. I remembered the one police officer referred to you as Detective Beckett, so we started searching until we went into your precinct and these young men assisted us. I hope you don't mind our intrusion." Chris explaining how they found her.

Rick responded first, "No, not at all. I...We so appreciate what you did to help. You certainly didn't have to get involved."

Both of their guests shook heir heads, "What? of course, we would stop to help, she needed us."

Cathy continued to hold Kate's hand, using her other hand to pat her. Kate couldn't take her eyes off the couple, a warm smile spread over her face. Castle was pleasantly surprised by Kate's interest in Cathy and Chris. He sat back and suddenly he knew what Kate had seen. This couple could have been the poster children for Santa Claus, their physical likeness was amazing, but it was their demeanor that was unnerving, they were so calm, soothing, loving. He had a brilliant idea.

"Cathy, Chris on the 23rd we're having a group of people over to celebrate the holidays, since Kate's laid up, I...that is we would love for you to join us." Kate was grinning from ear to ear, nodding her approval.

The couple accepted and the four of them spent their time together talking about various topics, everything was open, easy. The couple was delightful, captivating both Rick and Kate with their stories. Kate was tiring out, starting to hurt, but she didn't want them to leave. Their presence have given her a sense of tranquility, she had forgotten about her injuries, her pain, she was thoroughly immersed in this couple.

"Kate, my dear, your face is pale, drawn, are you in pain?" Cathy's words were so sincere, her gaze so direct, Kate knew she couldn't keep anything from her, and nodded yes to the question. Rick observed this exchange, incredulous to this woman's ability to draw honesty from his partner. Cathy got up, went to the kitchen, came back with pain medicine and juice. Kate never hesitated, taking the pills, swallowing them and thanking Cathy.

Cathy efficiently spent a few moments making Kate more comfortable, she leaned over whispered in her ear and stroked her hair. Rick stood by astonished at how cooperative Kate was, how quickly these women had bonded.

Cathy and Chris spent a couple of minutes talking with Rick then departed. Kate had already settled down and was drowsy, dopey from the medication, slurring her words..

"Cathy is a marvelous woman, don't laugh, but...never mind." Kate closed her eyes and shook her head.

"She reminds you of your mother, right?" Castle had figured out the connection.

Kate kept her eyes screwed shut and nodded, "yes, she does." Her words so soft he could barely hear her.

"Come here." Kate whispered. Rick immediately was at her side, kneeling in front of her, his forehead resting on hers as they rubbed noses, they were soon sighing with pleasure, both realizing there would be no in-depth sexual encounters for a while.

"I want to snuggle." She murmured in his ear.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon."

Rick got various holiday movies cued up, snacks within arms reach, hot chocolate in mugs, shifted some of the pillows making a spot for him and climbed in next to her. He positioned himself until they were both nestled in. Her head on his chest as she intermittently dozed off.

"I love you, Rick. I want us to make our own Christmas memories." Her words honest, full of hope for the future, garbled from the medications, but Castle recognized her intent and his heart swelled with happiness.

Rick pressed his lips to her head, sighing, smiling to himself.

"Yes, Kate, there is a Santa Claus."


End file.
